ohmygoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
Norio Wakamoto
Norio Wakamoto (若本 規夫, Wakamoto Norio?) (born October 18, 1945) is a veteran male seiyū and budō expert affiliated with Sigma Seven. He was born in Shimonoseki, Yamaguchi Prefecture, and was raised in Sakai, Osaka Prefecture. He graduated from Waseda University. Overview After graduation from Waseda University, Wakamoto initially found employment as a police officer assigned to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Anti-Riot Squad division before becoming a seiyū. The quality of Wakamoto's voice is known for uniting astringency and sharpness, usually leading him to villain roles in dubbing work and games. Examples include Oskar von Reuenthal in Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Johnny in the Guilty Gear series, Barbatos Goetia in Tales of Destiny 2, Charles zi Britannia in Code Geass, Black Shadow in F-Zero GP Legend, Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts II, Oda Nobunaga in Sengoku Basara, Cell in Dragon Ball Z and GT, Dracula in Castlevania series, Bison in the Street Fighter series, Igniz and Omega Rugal in The King of Fighters series and many others. On adult works, like OVAs or dating sims he goes by the alias "Hiruma Kyounosuke". He holds the rank of 3-dan in both Shorinji Kempo and Kendo[1]. Voice roles Television anime *Acrobunch (Hiro Randō) *Antique Bakery (Tadahiro Akutagawa) *Atashin'chi (Ringuana) *Aura Battler Dunbine (Narrator, Alan Brady) *Ayakashi Ayashi (Torī Yōzō) *Azumanga Daioh (Chiyo-chichi) *Baccano! (Gustave St. Germain) *Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls (Yagyū Munenori) *Berserk (Gambino) *Burn Up Excess (Secretary) *Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ (Jirō Misaki) *Case Closed (Police Inspector Gorō Ōtaki, Michihiko Suwa, Satoshi Miyahara, Korehisa Kanie) *Chrono Crusade (Duke Defeaux) *City Hunter 2 (Eric) *Code Geass (Charles zi Britannia) *Cowboy Bebop (Vicious) *Cream Lemon ep. 4 (Zack) *Cromartie High School (Shinichi Mechazawa, Sushi Chef) *Cyborg 009 (Scarl (Heisei edition)) *D.Gray-Man (Winters Sokaro) *Daigunder (DragoBurst) *Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God (Shapiro Keats) *Dancouga Nova (Earth Will, Moon Will) *Demonbane (Augustus) *Desert Punk (Rain Spider) *Digimon Frontier (IceDevimon) *Dragon Ball Z (Cell) *Dragon Ball GT (Cell) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Cell) *Duel Masters (Jōji) *Fist of the North Star (Shuren) *F-Zero GP Legend (Black Shadow) *Future Boy Conan (Dōke) *Ga-Rei Zero (Nabu Brothers) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Piper) *Gin Tama (Matsudaira) *Hayate the Combat Butler (Voice of the Heavens (Narration)) *Heat Guy J (Serge Echigo) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Rockley Ron) *Hellsing (Father Anderson) *Infinite Ryvius (Conrad Visukesu) *Inukami! (Sekidousai) *Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens (Drunk man (Episodes 4 and 12)) *Kiddy Grade (Chevalier) *Kiddy Girl-and ep.12 (Che) *Koi Koi Seven (Head of the Academy) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Fein, Victoream) *Love Get Chu (Ohara Heizou) *Lucky Star (TV Sound at episode 16) *Maison Ikkoku (Master of Chachamaru) *Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! (Naoyuki Takasu) *Master Keaton (Herman (Episode 20)) *Miracle Girls (Mr. X) *Monkey Typhoon (Elephant Bishop) *Mononoke (The Umizatou) *Myself Yourself (Unknown Teacher, Electro-magnetic Shogun) *Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (Demon general) *Ninja Nonsense (Onsokumaru) *Oh My Goddess! (Senbee) *Otogi-Jushi Akazukin (Panpu King) *PaRappa Rappa (King Kong Mushi) *Planetes (Gigalt Gangalagash) *Pluster World (Dairando) *Princess Lover! (Isshin Arima) *Ronin Warriors (Kaos) *Sailor Moon (Yusuke Amade) *Samurai Champloo (Bundai) *Sazae-san (Anago, Hanazawa's father, prowler, others) *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (Police Captain in Episode 51) *s-CRY-ed (Opening narration) *Sengoku Basara (Oda Nobunaga) *Sgt. Frog (Shurara) *Shounen Onmyouji (Kyūki) *Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai (Gntarl) *The Skull Man (Scarl (Heisei edition)) *Soul Link (Shigemichi Morimoto) *Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Maier V. Branstein) *Tatakae!! Ramenman (Kinnikuken Banboro) *Tekkaman Blade (Tekkaman Omega, Kengo Aiba) *Tetsuwan Birdy: DECODE (Scherzo) *Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity (Mito Yuuri's father) *The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (Door's voice in Episode 5) *Tomorrow's Joe 2 (Shogi Kanetatsu) *Transformers: Animated (Megatron) *Transformers: Cybertron (Flame Convoy) *Tsuyokiss (Tachibana Heizō) *Ultimate Muscle (Bone Killer) *Urusei Yatsura (Art teacher) *Weiss Kreuz (Reiji Takatori) *Wolf's Rain (Fukurō) *Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle (Gargoyle) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Titan) *YuYu Hakusho (Gouki, Chu) *Zettai Karen Children (Shkii Piroshkiski, General Director Sannomiya) *Zoids Fuzors (Roger) OVA *801 T.T.S. Airbats (Mitsuru Konishi) *Appleseed (Sebastian) *Armor Hunter Mellowlink (Sergeant Gorufi) *Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God: Blazing Epilogue (Shapiro Keats) *Defeat the Pirate Ganzack (Ganzack) *Detonator Orgun (Lang) *Giant Robo (Taisou) *Gunbuster (Ōta Kōichirō) *Guyver (Oswald A. Lisker) *Hellsing (Father Alexander Anderson) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Hol Horse) *Koihime Musou (Cho-sen) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Oskar von Reuenthal) *Madonna (Akira Fuwa) *M.D.Geist (Geist) (1986 version) *Mezzo Forte (Hirōka) *Plastic Little (Joshua L. Balboa) *Record of Lodoss War (Woodchuck) *RG Veda (Taishakuten) *Slayers Great (Lord Granion) *The Silent Service (Wataru) *Taimanin Asagi (Edwyn Black) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (Kagato) *They Were Eleven (Knu) *Urotsukidoji (Sui Kakuju) *Yagami-kun's Family Affairs (Yōji Yagami) *Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisase!! Ryofuko-chan (the doll character,Koujun.Different version of OP Norio Wakamoto style) *Ys (Darm) Theater animation *Mobile Suit Gundam (Gene) *The Prince of Darkness (Yamasaki) *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Lieutenant Bardo) *The Five Star Stories (Vord Bewlard) *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (Ackar) *Metropolis (anime) (Pero) Video games *Blue Dragon (Nene) *The Bouncer (Dauragon C. Mikado) *Brave Story: New Traveler (Sogreth) *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (Dracula) *Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (Dracula) *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Dracula) *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (Dracula) *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Dracula) *Code Geass: Lost Colors (Emperor of Britannia) *Crysis (Admiral Morrison, Nanosuit Voice (In Promotion Video)) *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz (DYMN/Daimon) *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (Overlord Zenon) *Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days (Overlord Zenon) *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Chaos) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series (Cell) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series (Cell) *Eien no Aselia: The Spirit of the Eternity Sword (Eternity Sword 'Wisdom'/Takios the Black Blade) *Final Fantasy IV (Rubicante) *Final Fantasy XII (Al-Cid Margrace) *Grandia (Baal) *Guilty Gear series (Johnny) *inFAMOUS (Kessler) *The King of Fighters 2001 (Igniz) *The King of Fighters 2002 (Omega Rugal) *Kingdom Hearts II (Xemnas) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Xemnas) *Kishin Houkou Demonbane (Augustus) *Kishin Hishou Demonbane (Augustus, Priest, Nyarlathotep) *Last Bronx (Tōru Kurosawa) *Luminous Arc (Andre) *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome (King Drake the Third) *Medievil (Lord Zarok) *Mega Man X6 (High Max) *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Gene) *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story (Philip Hughes) *Muv-Luv (Paul Radhabinod) *Muv-Luv Alternative (Paul Radhabinod) *Odin Sphere (Hindel, Wraith/Halja) *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (Akechi Mitsuhide) *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (Ishida Mitsunari) *Phantasy Star Universe (Renvolt Magashi) *Princess Maker 4 (Daikun) *Samurai Shodown: Edge of Destiny (Golba) *Sengoku Basara (Oda Nobunaga) *SD Gundam G Generation series (Doku Dāmu, Philip Hughs) *Sharin no Kuni, Himawari no Shōjo (Houzuki) *Skies of Arcadia (Gilder) *SNK vs. Capcom series (M. Bison) *Star Ocean: First Departure (Ashlay Barnbelt) *Street Fighter IV (M. Bison/ Vega) *Soulcalibur IV (Yoshimitsu) *Summon Night EX-Thesis: Yoake no Tsubasa (Fighfar) *Super Dragon Ball Z (Cell) *Super Robot Wars series (Neue Regisseur, Stern Neue Regisseur, Maier V. Branstein, Alan Brady, Shapiro Keats, Ōta Kōichirō) *SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom (M. Bison) *Tales of Destiny (PS2) (Barbatos Goetia) *Tales of Destiny 2 (Barbatos Goetia) *Tales of Innocence (Gardle) *Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 (Barbatos Goetia) *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (Barbatos Goetia) *Tales of Vesperia (Barbatos Goetia) *Tales of VS. (Barbatos Goetia) *Tenshi no Present - Marl Oukoku Monogatari (Fonfon, Guwanji) *Transformers: The Game (Megatron) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Megatron) *Tsuyokiss (Tachibana Heizō) *Wild Arms Alter Code: F (Siegfried/Zeikfried) *Wild Arms 4 (Gawn Brawdia) *Xenoblade (Mumuka) *Zettai Hero Kaizou Keikaku (Narrator) Dubbing roles *Alien Resurrection (Vriess) *Batman Begins (Henri Ducard) *Justice League (Martian Manhunter) *Licence to Kill (VHS version) (Franz Sanchez (Robert Davi)) *Mortal Kombat (film) (Raiden, Christopher Lambert) *Sin City (Cardinal Patrick Henry Roark) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Lando Calrissian) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Lando Calrissian) *Space: 1999 (Paul Morrow) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film) (Shredder) *True Lies (Fuji-TV edition) (Aziz) *The Professionals (William Bodie) *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (Jake Slicker) *Who Dares Win (Captain Peter Skellen) *Prison Break (Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell) *The Mask (Mitch Kellaway) *The Dark Crystal (SkekZok) *X-Men (Mr. Sinister) *Transformers Animated (Megatron) Tokusatsu *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (Narrator) *Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (Rey Kivat/Arc Kivat) Video/DVD *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger (Narrator) Credited as Hiruma Kyonosuke *Family Project: Kazoku Keikaku (Hiroshi Hirota) *Maison Plaisir *Suiheisenmade Nanmile? (The Instructor) *Tamainin Asagi (Edwin Black) Category:Seiyu